1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a natural product and more particularly pertains to preparing natural products that are readily digestible upon consumption as a food supplement containing high quantities of resveratrol, ellagic acid, and other phenolic compounds and antioxidants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of natural food products of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, natural foods products of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preparing food products for consumption as food supplements through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,173 to Zepponi discloses a Wine Grape Processing Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,577 to Wallin discloses a Process of Purifying Plant Anthocyanin Colors from Natural Products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,527 to Christensen et al. discloses a Method of Feeding Ruminants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,200 to Yokoyama discloses a Process for Extracting Anthocyanin-type Colors from Natural Products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,577 to Griat et al. discloses a Process for the Preparation of Foams which can be used in the Cosmetics and Pharmaceutical Field and Foams Obtained by this Process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,742, to Sebag et al. discloses Compositions for the Treatment of Acne Containing a Derivative of Salicylic Acid and Derivatives of Salicylic Acid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,645 to Romanczyk, Jr., et al. discloses Antineoplastic Cocoa Extracts and Methods for Making and Using the Same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,435 to Barry et al. discloses Glyphosate-Tolerant S-Enolpyruvylshikmate-3-Phosphate Synthases. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,794 to Emerson et al. discloses the Use of Saponin in Methods and Compositions for Pathogen Control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,305 to Romanczyk, Jr., et al. discloses Antineoplastic Cocoa Extracts and Methods for Making and Using the Same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,887 to Wu discloses a Process of Preparing Fruit/Vegetable Juice and Protein Emulsion with Multi-Enzyme System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,889 to Wei et al discloses Hypersensitive Response Induced Resistance in Plants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,060 to Levy et al discloses Microcapsules with a Wall of Crosslinked Plant Polyphenols and Compositions Containing Them. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,578 to Beker et al. discloses a Snack Food Product with High Dietary Fiber Content and Process for Producing the Same.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a method for preparing a natural product as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the method for preparing a natural product according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preparing natural products that are readily digestible upon consumption as a dietary supplement containing high quantities of resveratrol, ellagic acid, and other phenolic compounds and antioxidants.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved method for preparing a natural product that is readily digestible upon consumption as a dietary supplement containing high quantities of resveratrol, ellagic acid, and other phenolic compounds and antioxidants. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.